


In the woods

by lovelylittlelion



Series: Little Reylo Moments [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: Rey opens the Force bond in the woods..





	In the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo/Ben POV

_‘Ben...hey... do you wanna talk? Ben?!’_

He wakes up. Slowly. How could he be awake at 3 am? It’s night?!

_’Ben.. it’s me...’_

He is truly awake now. Rey is Force-skyping him. That’s why. 

_‘Uhm.. don’t you wanna talk to me anymore?’_

_’Sweetheart.. calm down. I’m here, you know, and I will never leave you.’_

He could see her now. She looks still worried but also calm. 

_‘I’m sorry Ben. It’s just.. we haven’t talked in four days and.. I missed you.’_

Ben sighed. He missed her too. A lot. He couldn’t reach her, and he was afraid she would shut him off. 

_‘I missed you too. I just couldn't believe that I couln't talk to you.. I was really afraid you would shut me off.'_

Rey sighed.

_'You know I would never do that, do you? Besides, we were travelling to our new base, so I didn't want Kylo to know.'_

Ben looked really surprised.

_'You are calling me Kylo? Wow...'_

_'I called Kylo Kylo. Not you. You are Ben, my friend. Kylo is the Surpreme Leader of the First Order. That isn't you.'_

Ben smiled. He was Kylo. But not for her. He could never be her enemy.

_'Wait.. why are you running? Are you in danger?? Need help? I..’_

Rey laughed. Her laugh was music. Truly. He could listen to it forever. 

_’Worried about me? Actually, yes, but it’s nothing. Just a few Stormtroopers..’_

His stomach dropped. Stormtroopers. He had only send them to one planet. 

Rey started talking again, but he couldn’t focus. She was on Endor. In the woods.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment! <3


End file.
